Transferring into the Twilight
by Mel Deklan
Summary: Ichigo has lost his powers, and is now a normal teenager. But everything around him reminds him of his lover and friends, and it hurts. So when GoatFace sends him off on a transfer, he goes to America along with Tatsuki and Keigo. What they were not expecting, was for werewolves, vampires, imprints, and love. Pairings: Seth/Ichigo, Leah/Keigo, Embry/Tatsuki. Yes there's gay guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: (by dominance) Leah/Keigo, Tatsuki/Embry, Seth/Ichigo. Yes. That means Shonen ai. EX-Renji/Ichigo.**

** So I decided to post this story... I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. the rating may go up in future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Twilight.**

**Read on.**

* * *

Ichigo was left panting. He had won. He had beat Aizen along with help from Urahara. But at that moment, he felt weak. He felt empty. Hollow. He looked up, and stared at his friends and comrades. His best friend Rukia. His lover, Renji. He stared, until they all faded away, along with his vision.

* * *

-ONE YEAR AND A FEW MONTHS LATER-

Ichigo was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling with his yellow eyes, throwing a ball and letting it bounce off the wall and back into his hand. He did this multiple times, until Karin barged in and told him to stop.

Ichigo couldn't help it. He was anxious. He was waiting for a letter. A letter of admission to the exchange program Goat Face had signed him up for. Don't get him wrong, he kicked Goat face in the face for doing it, but he still went along with it. He needed it, he needed to get away for a while.

Ichigo also knew he wasn't the only one signed up for it. He knew that Tatsuki also was put into the listing- along with Keigo, Orihime, Uryuu, chad, and even Chizuru- and could only hope that he didn't get forced to stay with them. Not that he didn't care for them, he just wanted a year alone without reminders of the soul society or the visord or hollows, or-

With a groan, Ichigo leaned back rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his now longer hair. He stood, standing at 5'11", with less noticeable muscles, and a leaner figure. As he stretched, his black button up lifted and revealed a toned skin and slight abs. after his shoulders popped, he headed out his door and downstairs, glad his dad was gone, and sat on the couch along with Karin to watch a soccer game.

When commercials came on, Yuzu came in, holding the mail for the day, looking through it and reading who it was for. Ichigo stared waiting to see if the letter was there. After the first few he started to worry, another one. Not for him. Two more. Nope.

He was about to walk away when Yuzu smiled, and called out for him. "Ichi-nii! You got a letter!" In reply Ichigo went over and too it from her, thanking her and giving her a small smile. Afterwards he went up to his room ad sat on his bed.

He was staring at the letter, daring it to bring bad news. Daring it to say anything remotely close to a apology. But knowing that even a glare as strong as his couldn't change it, he opened the letter, and stared.

Dear Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo,

We send this letter to inform you that your application for transferring has been accepted. You have been paired up with two/three others in you school/community that have also applied. You, Mr. Asano, and Miss Arisawa will be relocated to Forks, Washington, USA. A house has already been chosen, and allowance will be supplied for 'Needs' every month.

We hope you have a great day, and have a fun time with your new roommates!

Administrate Transfer Head,

Shinoki Yuki.

Ichigo felt a full blown smile come upon his face. The letter was short, and straight to the point. Although he was slightly disappointed his wishes weren't granted, he was glad it was at least with his less spiritually aware friends.

Ichigo only stiffened a little at the vibration in his pocket, and pulled out to see Keigo's name as the contact, he sighed but still answered, "Hey Keigo." He smiled at the excited voice on the other end, "Can you believe it! America! And we're rooming! Along with Tatsuki, but still! It's gonna be so cool! I heard American girls are gorgeous, and that they-" Ichigo was more than glad when he got another call in time to cut Keigo off, doing so, and barely saying an apology, he switched over to the other caller.

"Hey Ichigo." He smiled. "What's up Tot's?" He could practically see her rolling her eyes. "You got the notice right?" He sighed, "Even if I didn't, Keigo basically just blabbed it all to me." He replied. "Thank god I saved you then. What was he talking about when i called?" Ichigo snorted, "What he always thinks of. Girls and he was about to mention breasts." Again, he could probably see Tatsukis scowl, "Oh really? And you let him?" He felt a small sigh escape from his mouth. "You know it's better to just let him talk. Plus- I'm not interested. Known fact, I'm gay."

After talking for a while, he hung up, and leaned back on his bed. Thinking about Renji. He knew that Renji would probably love to go, but wouldn't like the school. Hell, he felt a smile come to his lips, imaging what the hell Renji might wear to a school without a dress code. But after he started to think of Renji, he started to think of everything.

His tattoos.

His eyes.

His hair hanging loose.

His mouth, saying three words.

Gasps.

Pain and pleasure.

The stars going across his vision.

The feeling of waking up in another's arms.

His laughter.

His jokes.

His smile.

His face as he realized that Ichigo would never be able to see him again.

His pain as Ichigo told him that he should move on.

His anger as Ichigo left.

His love.

With a start ichigo jerked himself into a sitting position, and gasped. He leaned his head against his knees that he brought up onto the bed. He felt himself shaking, and trying to follow his own advice. _Move on. Forget. Continue._

That was the final straw. He may love Karakura town, but he needed to escape, he needed out. And with that thought he slumped over and fell asleep. Dreaming of a normal place, with normal people, and normal problems.

His dream would not come true.

* * *

The Cullen's had returned to Forks and claimed their old home again two years ago. Now, they attended a different high school than forks high just in case, instead, them and the packs, both Sam's and Jacob's, attended. At the moment, the Cullen's were now under a different last name just in case. They were now the Castles.

The packs had done as they were supposed to, and their aging had slowed. Sam and Emily had their child- all the packmates that had Imprints were happy with them. Seth, Embry, and Quil didn't have theirs yet, and neither did Leah.

They were never sure if Leah could have an imprint either. And if she did, what would her imprintee be like? Would he be buff and macho like them? Or would he be normal? Would he be funny? Smart? Kind? Accepting? A good guy? Was there anyone worthy of the packs Beta wolf?

And for Embry, they wondered who would be best for their quiet shy friend. Would she be bossy? Out going? Weak? Strong? Short? Tall? Kind? Determined? Maybe dominant? Submissive? Go with the flow like they had no idea. While with Quil, the same questions bounced around their heads. What really caught them though was what to think with Seth.

Seth had told them all after the almost fight with the Voultori that he was gay. At first they had all been shocked, but The Black Pack* quickly accepted it. And Leah just got even more protective of him. Jacob too, started glaring and getting mad at anybody who looked over him with a perverted leer.

Also with Seth, it seemed he was the most different as he seemed to fully mature. He now hit the height of 6'3" and became more muscular. Yet he still had his goofy smile, his kind and accepting heart, his sweet and helpful mind. He cared for everyone and listened to them. He consoled and advised. He was the third in command, his pack needed someone who could help.

But over time, they came to accept him.

Now, they were all attending Forks Push High. A strange name, but it was a school so that kids from both the reservation- shifter and not- could attend. Same for the forks students. In fact, because of the money the school put into it, they were even allowed to accept transfers. Of course, they never were expecting anyone. Who would want to come to dreary old Forks?

None of them knew how wrong they were- neither did they ever expect for the surprise transfer to be _different._

But because of the way they were role models in the cops books, Sam Uley and Jacob Black were sent to go pick up the transfers.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in the plane the three were to ride in till they arrived at the closest airport and hitch a ride with some people they were sending out to meet with them to their new home for the while. Ichigo sighed and leaned back, the thought of how whoever invented plane seats didn't invent them for people at 5'11" height.

He sighed and looked to his right at a sleeping Keigo who had demanded the window seat, then glanced at Tatsuki who was watching a thriller on the TV on the seat ahead of her. He leaned his head back, and only cracked his eye open a little when the lady came by and asked if he needed anything. "How much are those neck pillows?" He had asked. The price, although more expensive than he thought it could ever be, was barely worth it. But still, he closed his eyes.

**_He was in a forest. There was movement in the tree's, and he kept twisting and spinning trying to see what it was. He could feel himself getting frustrated, and after a couple spins he lost sight. He looked around, worried. He felt eyes on him, as if he were being hunted. But he knew not to show fear. Animals could smell it. _**

**_His dream self knew that whatever it was, it wasn't human, shinigami, hollow, or any in between. It was to foreign to him. And even though he felt hunted, he felt no need to fight. He felt as if he was being hunted for a different reason than food, anger, or any morbid reason. Rather that he was almost being…. seeked. _**

**_Crunch._**

**_He spun on his heel, but seemed to slip, only to be caught in tan arms. He felt safe. Protected. Cared for. Loved. And feeling these emotions, he looked up the non-tattooed arms trying to find the face of the man and-_**

"Sir! Sir! The plane is landing! We'd appreciate it if you were to put on your seat belt and wake up." Ichigo blinked blurredly at the lady before nodding and complying. He felt both Tatsuki's and Keigo's eyes on him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in both of their directions, only for them to turn away.

With a shrug he got ready to get off. Forgetting completely about the dream.

* * *

They exited the airport, each with their own bags, a little later than they expected. Turns out bringing training items used for sparring did seem to put them on edge so much they had to explain to them.

And after fifteen minutes, they were told they'd get them back after claims. Which they did, and headed out.

* * *

Sam was waiting outside his car with a non-buttoned up shirt, along with a tight short sleeved Jacob waiting for the three foreigners. They silence, although to others may seem strange. But as Alpha's, they both had the ability to send thoughts to the other when they wanted. So they were keeping tabs and both searching when Sam caught sight of something bright, and noticed an orange haired teenager along with another boy and female.

The orange haired teen was wearing a long sleeved black button up with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, revealing scars on his arms -that looked like he'd been struck with glass- and his eye's were covered by sunglasses, he had on a white vest with what resembles a light blue cross on both folds, along with faded jeans and simple sneakers.

The brunette boy was wearing a plain red t-shirt with some Japanese written on it, along with jeans and a pair of high tops.

The girl with short front and long in the back black hair was wearing a shirt hidden by a black jacket, and some plain black pants that hid her shoes.

Both knew they were the transfers and raised a sign with their names on it. The orange haired one who happened to be the tallest- still not as tall as them though- saw it, and gestured to his friends, and they all headed over to them.

The girl was the first to introduce herself. "Hello," they could understand her clearly even with her accent, "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, but here in America I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." She held out her hand and shook both their hands with strength they didn't think she could possess.

The next was the- now seemingly over hyper- brunette. "Asano Keigo! Going by Keigo Asano here!" With a smile he shook both hands enthusiastically.

The orange haired kid was straight forward and held his hand out. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." And the instant his and Sam's hand met, Sam felt an almost feeling of respect surge through him. He could tell the shorter man was a fighter, already a warrior, who knew how to hold a weapon and knew how to do it right. He also knew that Jacob could tell to by the way his head tilted to the side slightly. Afterwards they introduced themselves and helped them load up, before getting in the car.

* * *

Ichigo knew there was something strange about the two men in front of him. Something not natural. He really hoped he was wrong, was hoping that it was just his training that made him assume such things, his paranoia. But he could still see the way they looked, it seemed familiar, but not quite.

With a shrug he looked out the window, unconsciously listening in on Keigo and the cuter guy- Jack? John? Something like that. He couldn't remember- talking. He was asking certain things and figuring things out. Turns out they'd be going to Jacob's high school along with a couple other of his friends, along with his Girlfriends adoptive family.

He tuned out and thought about the situation, unknowingly sending the conversation through a filter in his mind that looked for anything wrong. And because of that, he heard Keigo as he replied to a question about their home town. "It's a quiet little place that has a supernatural feel to it," at this his trained eyes noticed them seemingly tense a little, "I can see why people would think about that though-" Keigo continued, "With the random explosions, and the time every one fell unconscious and that one time that a truck- which was never found- drove right through the Kurosaki household. Thankfully no one was hurt then." He could feel their curiosity rising.

"Then there's the gangs. They aren't good. Heck, Muziro and I did nothing but be close to Ichigo and a gang started attacking us- without even thinking if we were innocent! Of course, Ichigo and Chad beat the shit out of them-"

Ichigo was getting slightly annoyed. "_Keigo. Can you please not talk about others in your stories?_" He said to Keigo with a blank voice making Keigo blink, then nod. "_Alright alright. What do I say though_?" Ichigo shrugged. "_Lie, it's what you do with all the women you flirt with."_ At this Tatsuki cut in. "_and how has that helped him?"_ Causing Ichigo to chuckle and Tatsuki to laugh slightly, and a flustered Keigo switch to English and start muttering how saying that was bulling and how he thought they were all friends and that they had betrayed him.

Ichigo felt the two men's attention turn to confusion at their talk in their home language that they didn't know. But all ichigo did was let his small smirk turn into a scowl again and looked out the window and contemplated removing his sunglasses. Not only were they bothering him again, but he wanted to take the chance of them freaking out over his poisonous yellow iris's, and deal with it already.

With this thought he took out his phone and texted Tot's.

Ichigo: I want to take my sunglasses off.

He listened as her phone vibrated slightly, she looked at it and replied.

Tatsuki: Are you sure?

A little ding.

Ichigo: They're bothering me. Plus, it's better to just get it over with.

Vibration

Tatsuki: go ahead. If they say anything I'll punch the hell out of them and beat them up.

Ichigo smiled and put his phone up, knowing they had gained the attention of the one driving- Tim? Tam? Sam? Yeah that's right, Sam!- as he took his sungla

Sam had to force himself to not send the car flying off the road when he saw the orange haired kid remove his sun glasses.

He thought he knew what eyes were like. Whether blue, green, brown, amber, even red. But never before had he seen pure yellow eyes. They looked like something kid's would've had nightmares about, something on a monster, or maybe even in the shadows, stalking things. Not on a teenager that smelled human.

He instantly sent the picture and thoughts to Jacob, who took it in stride and looked over. "Hey, what's up with your eyes?" he asked in a questioning tone. They watched as Tatsuki frowned at him. "I don't know if it's different here, but it is rude to ask that." Jacob held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, didn't mean to offend your boyfriend-" he was cut off from the shrieks of the two. "WHAT?!" Along with the cackling laughter of the poor- and now beaten- brunette sitting between them.

"Ichigo is like a brother to me- we've known each other since we were little!" Tatsuki said annoyed. "So?" Jacob questioned. "It's not possible! There is no way it could ever happen!" Ichigo said. "Why not he questioned, and was answered by Keigo. "Because he'd gay."

* * *

After the revelation things went quiet, before they shrugged it off and said there was nothing wrong with it- in fact they were friends with a gay guy. But before they could talk more, they turned down the drive way for the three's new place, and as the rounded the corner, they were shocked to see a traditional Japanese household.

"Well," Keigo muttered, "At least they were considerate?" He said trying to be optimistic. Tatsuki replied, "They couldn't make the top portion stunning because I contacted the workers and asked for a built in dojo for the basement." "What?!" "Good." Were the two reactions she expected, and received.

Sam questioned why that she and ichigo were happy, while Keigo not so much. She replied with, "Me and ichigo fight and spar. We are kind of violent. Keigo isn't. At all." Which made Keigo groan and talk about how unfair it was that he was forced to room with two fighters, who liked to hit him to! He went on about how he was going to die before she hit him and waited patiently for him to get out.

Soon they entered the house and waved Sam and Jacob off, and claimed rooms. Ichigo chose the one with a window out towards the forest, and closest to the basement, and was the master room. Tatsuki got the second largest with the view of the garden they had put in, and Keigo got the smallest, which was shockingly still a decent sixe, with the view of the drive way with the flowers and tree's surrounding it, making it seem ethereal.

While there, they were shocked to find two pairs of keys for the cars and three house keys.

The cars were simple, there was the blue SUV with enough room for any dojo or big cargo, and there was the truck.

Ichigo liked the truck. It was a Black dodge with crimson trim, and a silver underside. No one mentioned the similarities, but it was noticed. It was decided that that car was mostly for Ichigo's use only.

With those thoughts in mind, they retired to sleep letting Jet lag get to them.

* * *

Jacob and Sam called a meeting for both packs along with the Cullen's and they all gathered on the border where they had set up a fire pit and they were all sitting. They waited till everyone was there, and told them about the transfers. About how the orange haired seemed beyond his years, yet was a human. How he had strange eyes, and how his scars showed violence. And the way he seemed cold and lonely. And they commented on his sexual status. They told them about his eyes, always looking for escape routes, and his way of listening. They commented on how he seemed to know they weren't normal, yet he never commented on it.

They talked about how the brunette was the most talkative, and how it seemed that the other two seemed to consider him the younger brother they could pick on, and they talked about how the orangette had started to talk to the boy in Japanese and make him seem to realize what he was saying.

They told them about the girl who seemed to be a fighter, although not as experienced as the taller boy, and how she had requested a dojo put into the home. They talked about the way she knew Ichigo since childhood, and how she seemed to be the big sister to both. They talked about how they felt strength in her hand shake that was more than people would suspect.

After listening to all this everyone thought it over, and Rennesme commented to her imprint Jacob. "What does this mean though? Are they a threat? An ally? Neutral? What?"

Jacob replied to her, answering multiple questions, "They aren't enemies. They were sent here in aq transfer, not by choice. And if they cause problems they'll be gone at the end of the year. No problems there."

They all listened and nodded. But it was obvious that Rosalie was getting impatient. And it was recognized by everyone. "So what do we do? Talk to them? Be their friends? What?!" She demanded annoyed.

Sam replied to her, saying they should be welcoming, and make sure nothing bad happens to them, and he stressed the bad part. But they all nodded at him in understanding.

* * *

** Hey... so what do you think? it's my first try at a crossover, and I have always loved this sections ideas. so I wrote my own.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I've got to say, I was shocked how quickly people started to read this story, and I'm glad you decided to click on it! Although after going back and re reading, I saw more than just a handful of mistakes….. anyway, a special thanks to: Guest, and 9tail-Naruto for reviewing! Also, I wanted to inform you guys, I don't rush beginnings, so if you get bored or tired or thinking that I'm spewing random stuff, I'm not. Mostly likely it'll play into the future.

Reply's_

Guest: Thanks! I'm trying! Although if I disappear, feel free to spam me in reviews to encourage me to write! =P

9tail-Naruto: Your review made me sit back and think. And over all, my old plot seemed crappy. Your review made me smile, and now I'm winging it on the ideas I got by your review! Thank you for posting it! And don't worry, Ichi's still got some things up his sleeve!

Disclaimer voice of evil: Harrypotterlover710 Does not, under any circumstances, own Bleach, nor Twilight.

Me: But I've read the books, seen the movies, and have tried my hardest to stay up in the bleach world…

Disclaimer voice of evil (DVOE in future): UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, YOU VILE CREATURE.

Me: Harsh much mister? Get that rod out of your ass- any way! Also- There's a poll on my profile that is about how often I should update! Remember, my school starts in two days, so please be considerate!

Japanese: _Hello_

Dreams: **_I will_**

English: kill

Written on paper/websites (From here on): **you.**

Read on.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Ichigo was sitting at their new kitchen table, drinking some coffee that they were lucky enough to have in stock from the workers who had made the house. After his morning walks he had started to do, he had returned and was relaxing, noticing certain things. The windows were shrouded in fog, but he could still see the blurred colors of the trees and greenery, and hear the light sprinkles hitting the roof in a little pitter patter, and the time on the clock stated it to be four fifty seven. He blamed the fact that he was up that early on Jet lag for making them fall asleep early.

He raised his head at the sound of someone getting up, and judging by the sound of where it came from, and the light steps, he knew it was Tatsuki. He shrugged and looked at the newspaper he had found and was bored enough to read.

There were local stories, but mostly stuff about fishing and stores. There was a pet section, talking about the Seattle animal, and it was trying to get you to adopt animals. There was an advertisement for the cats, dogs, reptiles, and other small animals.

Ichigo felt himself wanting a pet. He knew it was not a good idea, yet he kept thinking of the animals. Abandoned, needing a home. They stated in the article that there were many cat's needing home, and dogs who, although not puppies, needed to find a new family.

He stared at the paper, before pulling out the laptop the transfer company let them have, and typed in the website.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo lifter his head towards Tatsuki's voice, before setting his coffee down and stating blatantly, "I want a pet. Maybe more than one." He watched as Tatsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "You're serious." It wasn't a question. He nodded.

He watched as she sighed, before looking at him. "Let me see." She said as she pulled a seat up by him. He tilted the laptop so the both could see the website. Tatsuki's eye brows furrowed when she saw that there was also pigs, and barnyard animals listed as other category options for pets.

They started to browse the dogs first, and saw that there were not as many as they thought, and most were adults, to Ichigo's happiness. The ones that attracted their attention, were Alvin, an adult German Shepard, and Phoebe a senior husky.

Both of their heads snapped toward the loud thump that came from Keigo's room, before they rolled their eyes and continued looking. They were still trying to decide between the two when Keigo entered the kitchen looking like a zombie, although after having a sip of coffee, he was up and bouncing toward them. "What'cha doing?"

Both Tatsuki and him answered at the same time. "Looking for a pet." Without letting their eyes stray from the screen. "What?! COOL! Let me see!" with a sigh, they let him lean over their shoulders to see them looking at the two dogs. "Ooo~ Get the husky!"

Tatsuki shook her head scowling, "you cant just charge into things damnit! We gotta know about it first!" And as she was saying this she grabbed the laptop and opened up the dogs information into a different tab. As they read they nodded, and couldn't help but like what they were reading.

**Phoebe is in a foster home, and is currently not at the shelter. Please find instructions on how to adopt by clicking on "Read More About This Pet" below.**

**Do you like evening walks? Hanging out in the yard during the summer? Are you the quiet sort who wants a buddy but doesn't want a high-maintenance dog who demands your attention all the time? I think you and I might get along! My name is Phoebe and I'm a senior husky mix. You can tell I'm a husky mix because I have one blue eye and one brown eye! That's pretty special, right? I'm mellow and am looking for a nice, quiet forever home. I've been through a lot recently, but thanks to my friends at Seattle Animal Shelter, I'm healthy and ready to find a special someone who enjoys exploring their neighborhood and stopping to smell the roses.**

**I like other dogs just fine, although I'm not really all that interested in playing anymore (at some point, you just outgrow fetch!). I probably can deal with cats as well since I mostly mind my own beeswax. Young kids might be too much for me, but I'd do great in an adults-only house or a house with older kids. I'm very sweet and will make your daily walks, and your life in general, so much more fun!**

**This wonderful dog qualifies for the Senior Citizen Discount program: senior citizens or disabled adults with a 'Gold Card for Healthy Aging', or a 'FLASH' card, issued by the City of Seattle, may adopt an adult dog (at least six years old) at a special price. There will be no fee for the adoption itself, and the licensing fee will be half-price! ***

After reading Ichigo nodded and couldn't help but want Phoebe . "She'd be a good companion for your morning walks Ichigo." Tatsuki stated, which he nodded at. Keigo was still looking and looked slightly put out. "Can we have cats to?" He whined in a high voice.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was planning on looking at them." Keigo suddenly strung up and became hyper. "OH~ CAN WE EACH HAVE OUR OWN? PLEASE? PLEASE? COME ON ICHIGO~" He continued till both Ichigo and Tatsuki hit him and yelled at him to shut up. But in the end, they decided to agree.

"Fine. But choose wisely." Keigo smiled. "Me first! I wanna choose mine first!" and with a roll of his eyes, Ichigo handed the laptop to Keigo.

* * *

_SWITCHING POV_

* * *

Keigo smiled and took the laptop and left the kitchen to go sit on the couch, and put his feet up. He started scrolling through all the picture before he landed on a pair of kittens, classified under the status of 'Baby'. They were Hansel and Gretel. He couldn't help but find the two adorable, and quickly went to look at their information.

**Super cute! Super cuddly! Super playful! Super purr machines! **

**This brother and sister pair of kittens is a super solution if you are in need of lots of happy kitten love and play. Like all kittens, Hansel and Gretel spend a lot of time running, pouncing and wrestling. But they also like to take frequent breaks from the action to visit a handy lap for a little human attention. Hansel especially likes to climb onto a shoulder and purr in your ear. He is a total purr machine and will start his little motor whenever you pick him up. Gretel's favorite napping spot is a comfy lap where she can stretch out a little under a gentle hand. She will also sometime climb up into your arms for some extra snuggle action. Identical only at first glance - Hansel has 3 white spots on his chest & belly to Gretel's 1 small chest locket. And Gretel is a little bigger with a denser, blacker coat - she's going to be really gorgeous. They like to play with toys, but the best toy is always a brother or sister to chase and wrestle with.***

Keigo was excited! He wanted them, they sounded awesome! But he froze and frowned upon realizing, that there were two of them, and the website stated that they liked to play with their brother or sister… he wanted them both, and he wanted them badly. So with a sly smirk, he filled out the application, and emailed it in.

With a smile and a bounce I his steps, he entered the kitchen and handed it to Tatsuki. "Which did you get?" She asked him. Keigo smiled. "It's a surprise!" And he watched as she left the room to go get even more comfy. He turned around to see Ichigo staring right at him, with his sunglasses off. Keigo cursed in his mind, slightly mad that Ichigo used his eyes against him. He knew they slightly creeped him out, and yet he still used it.

"What did you do." It wasn't a question.

And Keigo sure didn't feel inclined to answer it.

* * *

_SWITCHING POV_

* * *

Tatsuki went to the living room like Keigo and sat down and pulled her legs under her before she started to browse through the cats, looking at any and all of them, the old and the young. But she felt her eyes catch on a picture of two cats.

"Pico and Gallo?" She said quietly before opening it up in another tab. Quickly she scanned the words.

**Hi! Our names are Pico (black and white) and Gallo (black). Our lives started out a little rough; we were found outside without our momma near Ballard High School. Luckily, the friendly folks at Seattle Animal Shelter knew we were destined for a better life, and found us a foster home when we were just 4 weeks old. Our foster mom likes to say that we started out a little spicy but have become mild cuddle bugs.**

**Now that we are old enough to find new homes, we'd like to tell you a little about ourselves. We really love playing at our foster home.**

**When people aren't home to visit with us, we love to play with each other and with our toys. Our foster mom tells us we are really sweet kitties, and that we play really well with people too. When we're not playing, we both love to cuddle. We have already been spayed and are up-to-date on all of our shots. We have even learned how to use a litter box without any accidents!**

** We are becoming more and more outgoing, and would love to keep learning from our new forever home. We would love to go home together as we've gotten quite accustomed to each other's company. We have practice playing with our foster home's resident kitties so if we can't go home together, we'd really love to have another furry friend to play with.**

**Won't you take us home?***

Tatsuki read it a couple more times before nodding to herself. She was gonna get both. No matter what the others said. Anyway, what was another kitten compared to hollows and shinigami? They could handle an extra one.

So with no remorse, she emailed the place with the application form, before heading into the kitchen in time to see Ichigo staring at Keigo blankly, making Keigo sweat like crazy. "Oi!" She snapped. "Pick one for you now!" Before trading with Ichigo.

So with a sigh, she sat down and started to drink the left over coffee Ichigo Had forgotten.

* * *

_I KNOW IT GETS ANNOYING_

* * *

Ichigo sat in the same place as both Tatsuki and Keigo, feeling the warmth of the spot, before resting back and staring at the screen. As he scrolled around and looked at all the cats, his attention was caught by many, but he knew that people would most likely snatch them up if they were saw, so he didn't want to take one of them, in the case that he'd making a smiling child sad.

But as he was looking he was stopped and scrolled back up, only to see an animal named One-Eyed Jack. With a frown he pressed on the link, wondering why they'd call the cat that because of one physical feature. As the link loaded, he noticed that at the bottom, there was an area that said, 'Recently viewed pets'. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he realized what Keigo and Tatsuki had done. But with a sigh, he scrolled back up to read up on One-Eyed Jack.

**Jack, a 10-week old, domestic medium haired male, peach and white kitten is your new best friend! Outgoing, sociable with humans, silky fur, and a total purr box he would be a great addition to a family or any situation where he had animal or human company through- out the day. His right eye was removed right after he came into foster care (due to an eye ulcer) but he has healed nicely and is a healthy and robust kitten.**

**Only having one eye hasn't slowed him down a bit- he plays vigorously and is the first one in his litter (Mac and Manny are his litter mates) to figure out how to get over any barriers his foster family sets up. He is comfortable with the foster family's resident Chihuahua mix dog. He has excellent litter habits. ***

Ichigo smiled. The little cat sounded cute, but he knew the instant he adopted the little thing he'd just call it Jack. No way was he gonna call him after his scars.

So with a smile, he signed the application.

* * *

He walked back out and sat down. He looked at both. "You two…" He shook his head. "It seems we have two more cats than expected thanks to you two." Keigo eyes widened. "You got two?" He half yelled at Tatsuki. "Sao did you!" She snarled back.

Ichigo could only roll his eyes, and awaited the phone call that would tell them they could go pick up their new pets.

* * *

The call came the next day. Tatsuki had been the one to answer the phone, since I(chigo had been off on his walk. The conversation followed as,

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is The Seattle Animal Shelter Director, I called with a small concern about the adoption of all the animals, and how they are under all different names and at the same address."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we sent in adoption forms. There are three off us here. We're all transfers, and decided to get animals to help us settle in and have a nice homey feel."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss-?"

"Arisawa."

"Miss Arisawa-"

Tatsuki gritted her teeth at the mispronunciation, but listened on.

"We would like to ask if you and your, ahem, roommates, would be coming here for the animals, or if you needed us to send someone to you."

Tatsuki frowned.

"We'll come get them.

"Splendid! Please stop by by next Tuesday! Good day miss Arisawa!"

Tatsuki said good bye and hung up, only to look up as Ichigo entered the house, only slightly sweaty. She watched him remove his tank top, and could only stare at the scars covering him.

Somehow, the scars from when he was a substitute had appeared on his skin, including the scar on the front and back of his chest from where he had been stabbed through. Along with the scar from when he'd been nearly cut in half and hundreds of smaller, and lighter ones, that covered him.

She looked away quickly as he met her eyes. She knew though that there won't be anything awkward between them. Not only was Ichigo gay, but he wasn't her type. Plus, he was more like that annoying little brother that all the sudden is taller and stronger than you, and is always getting into trouble.

She handed him a glass of water even though he didn't seem to need it, and told him about the call. She waited as he started to think about it before he nodded. "Let's get this over with. Get Keigo up, We'll head towards Seattle in about two hours."

Tatsuki frowned. "Which car do we take? They both would be good for carrying stuff we need to buy. Like litter boxes and toys and food." Ichigo looked at her and shrugged. "Lets take the SUV. More room for the cats." Tatsuki nodded before letting Ichigo go and take a shower.

She sighed, and went off the wake up the Sleeping Nuisance.

* * *

Tatsuki was sitting in the front passenger seat with Ichigo driving, and they were already in Seattle, and with everything around, Keigo had stopped talking to them, but didn't stop talking. He made comments about the city, and all the people. He commented about the cloud covered sky, and how it wasn't fair, and how he had hoped to see some super model hot chicks.

Tatsuki held back all her anger and waited as he tested her patience even more, before blinking as they pulled to a stop. She glanced, and saw they were lucky enough to find a parking space only a block away from the shelter.

Tatsuki stepped out of the car and stretched, and waited for Ichigo to lock it and to head around from the other side with Keigo to start walking forward. As they were walking, she knew they were attracting stares.

Tatsuki realized that she should at least seem nicer so that the Shelter people wouldn't worry to much, so she was wearing knee length black jean shorts, a purple tank top with a white cover up, along with some tennis shoes.

Keigo had his hair styled so that a part of his bangs slightly covered one of his eyes, and he was wearing a Red and white plaid shirt open over a plain white tee. He was wearing jeans and sneakers.

Ichigo was wearing his sunglasses again, and had on a very dark green button down that was open halfway, and was wearing a dark brown shirt on underneath. He wore simple dark blue jeans, and plain brown shoes. His hair was let loose, some falling into his face and hiding his ears, and he had a scowl as his facial expression.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Of course they'd stare, they were foreign. And Ichigo and Keigo looked good, and she guessed she looked ok. And as these thoughts roamed her mind, they arrived.

They entered the place and looked around searching for a front desk. Keigo was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, excited and hyper to see the little kittens. Ichigo had a small grin on his face. Not a smile, but it still was something.

Tatsuki relaxed and headed toward a lady. "Excuse me ma'am, "She said, "We're here to pick up some animals that we adopted over Email." She ended it with a slight bow. She almost smirked at the flustered look the woman had, before she headed off and told them to follow her. They all complied.

* * *

_POV AGAIN_

* * *

Ichigo looked around as they head down the hall to go get the animals they were going to adopt, and felt a small grin tug on his face as he saw all the little kids in there, begging their parents for a pet. There was even a little kid begging for a bird. A cockatoo. As he looked at the bird, he felt unwanted memories arise, and with a shake of his head, focused on the lady walking in front of them.

"Here we are!" She said with a bright smile. "You three must be animal lovers to adopt all of them, but go ahead! We put them all in a room together so that they could get along! Phoebe is the one in the corner, and Hansel and Gretel are both playing with Pico and Gallo, and little one Eyed jack is-" she got a confused look as she stepped in, with the three following, "Oh where is he- ah!"

All of them watched as a cream and peach colored blur leaped past them and hit Ichigo, who caught him and held him. Ichigo at first blinked in shock, before grinning and smiling at the little cat in his arms who was purring up a storm, and only got louder as her pet him some more.

"Oh there he is!" The lady said in relief before smiling. "Also- if you need any supplies, look at our products in the lobby, we have all sorts of foods and toys. Here are some harnesses and leashes to put on your pets since you didn't bring carriers!" She handed them some obviously cheap pieces of cloth that was made as what they were called, and left them.

Ichigo quietly put Jack on his shoulder, and headed towards Phoebe, who lifted her head and got up to start walking towards him. He went down on one knee and started to pet her and scratch her behind her ears and rub her neck. He quickly put the leash meant for her on, and hooked the leash up before standing to see Tatsuki playing with Pico and Gallo, and putting the harnesses on them, while Keigo seemed to be even more childish and was lying on the floor and messing with Hansel And Gretel.

Ichigo kept Jack on his shoulder but still kept the leash and harness on him as he stood and headed along with a patient Phoebe towards them, before helping Keigo get the harnesses and leashes on his kittens. When that was over they headed downstairs.

* * *

They stepped out of the building with bags on their arms, and the cats in carriers to make sure they didn't get away, with Phoebe walking by Ichigo. They carried and put all the stuff up in the car before stretching. "_I'm hungry_~" Keigo whined.

"_We cant just let the animals rest in the car_!" Tatsuki snapped at him. Keigo looked down before looking at Tatsuki with a kicked puppy look. "_Can we at least get hotdogs? There's that vendor guy over there_?" He asked with fake tears in his eyes.

Ichigo sighed and agreed before Tatsuki could say anymore, but also stated they'd buy one for Phoebe and two for the cat to share. So with that in mind, they went to the vendor.

* * *

A figure stared at the three across the street with the three carriers and the dog and watched as they ordered six hot dogs, three just the hot dogs, and the other three with toppings. They also bought a drink to share.

The male figure scowled and sniffed the air again. He was right, the scent was coming from them. All three of them. It smelled delicious, and powerful. Their blood would have been a lovely little treat. But he stayed back and watched, knowing his master would want to hear about these three.

He couldn't help but wonder why Washington got all the strange things. Why not Italy? He knew that it'd be a lot more fun if they were there. The chase would result in attempts of violence, at least from the scarred orange one. And perhaps the girl to, if the muscles showing had anything to say about it.

He heard a crack and turned in time to see a high hobo fall down in a pile of garbage. He scowled and turned back to see the three were gone. He gnashed his teeth before he turned towards the vile human. He slowly stalked towards his new food.

The human never got to scream.

* * *

Any questions? I know that I focus mostly on the Bleach point of view, but next chapter will have a certain Wolves point of view, sadly not the lead man, but still a special one.

Also, these animals are real. They can be found on the Seattle animal shelter website. If you happen to be in the area, drop by and adopt one of them! Sure One-Eyed Jack could use the love!

Also, again, I have a poll up. Please remember, Where I live, School starts in two days, I might miss my future deadlines. And as I told the guest that reviewed, If I miss double deadlines, Spam me. Just not too much, my co-author that shares the account would kill me if that happened.

Again, please review! Whether you're a guess or an accountee, I beg of you, so that I can you're your opinion! Also, Thanks again to all the other reviewers, and thank you to those that have followed and Favorited this! You all made my day!

* * *

* This is taken from this website: www .petfinder petdetail/26809776

* * *

* This is taken from this website: www .petfinder petdetail/26707684 (Remove spaces)

* * *

*This is taken from this website: www .petfinder petdetail/26871595 (Remove spaces)

* * *

*This is taken from this website: www .petfinder petdetail/26871788 (Remove spaces)

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**If your reading this, it means your either a new reader, or an old one who was more than annoyed at my update lateness, to which I must apologize repeatedly while hiding behind a wall.**

**Also, I'd like to thank all reviewers, it's all thanks to you guys I got encouraged to type more. Also, I do not, I repeat, do not own anything but the plot. And even then, I bet my money aliens put it in my head... or at least i would've bet on it if I had any money...**

* * *

Left right

Left

Right

Left

Right

Ichigo focused on his steps as he jogged on, Phoebe at his side with tongue hanging. His breath, although not the normal paced, was nowhere near labored, and sweat was as nonexistence as water in a desert.

He slowly slowed down his jogging as he approached the driveway to his 'home'. After turning on it he finally breached a walking pace, and Phoebe trotted by his side all the way to the door and into the house, where Ichigo proceeded to pour her a bowl of water.

The fog was practically suffocating in the mornings, and on that day it was no different. If Ichigo bothered to look out the window, it would strangely resemble a scary movie. But since he already knew the view, he dodged the thought and instead poured himself a glass of lemon water* since they had now been limited in money with the adoption of their pets.

As Ichigo was lost in thought about the limitations, his subconscious didn't warn him of a little one-eyed fur ball creeping up on him. It wasn't until the little guy was lunging did Ichigo acknowledge its presence in his mind, and let the cat attack his ankles.

Sighing deeply, he reached down and scooped the cat up into his arms, and put him on his shoulders, where it lied draped around as if in perfect harmony. Also, even though its weight wasn't the same, it still gave him the painful reminder of how Nel would always stand on his shoulders…

Ichigo was distracted by the presence of Tatsuki walking in looking tired and exhausted, who then went and poured herself her own cup of coffee. She soon left the kitchen after that, and after greeting him a good morning, which he replied the same to.

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY! HATEE HATEE HATEE HO

Ichigo scowled darkly at the newest alarm sound Keigo had chosen for his clock, and watched as Keigo stumbled out of his room and headed to the bathroom, eyes still closed and seeming like a zombie. Ichigo looked at the clock, and sighed.

They were still trying to get used to the different time zones, and with school starting on the upcoming Monday, about six days from then, they needed to hurry up and adjust to the interval. Also with this new interval was the new food, which they still needed to go out and buy.

Ichigo took a quick glance into each cupboard, and realized they needed to get food today. Seeing as to all they had now was instant ramen, which like their coffee, was leftovers from the construction workers.

So with a sigh accompanied scowl, he waited for Keigo to finish in the bathroom, and for Tatsuki to finish her actions in the living room, before he would tell them to get ready.

* * *

They got the remainder amount of allowance they could use for grocery shopping, and all three set off for the trip after making sure the animals had food and water down and were secure. They got all the way to the local grocery store in bordering La Push, only for Keigo and Tatsuki to realize, they didn't have a variety of foods they knew how to cook. And plus, they didn't understand certain spices, and were utterly hopeless until Ichigo sighed and told them to go look for certain things, and to their shock, responded that after his mom died he sometimes helped Yuzu cook.

Keigo was off searching for some spices, and was completely and utterly lost. He wasn't sure exactly what cumin looked like, or what container it was in. He knew taco seasoning, and garlic salt, and knew baking soda and vanilla extract, and he had all the other spices, but he could not, for the life of him, find the cumin.

He sighed and felt his shoulders sag, and he turned around to plead for help, but before he realized it, he collided with a girl. As they both fell on the floor he realized two things. One, the girl was perhaps the most beautiful and pretty girl he had ever seen, and the second, was that Ichigo and Tatsuki were going to kill him.

* * *

Tatsuki nearly growled when she heard the sound of someone falling, and she knew it was Keigo. Especially since it seemed to be coming from the spice aisle. But instead of going over there, she stayed in her aisle, looking at the cream of chicken, tomato, chicken noodle, cheddar, and cream of mushroom soups from Campbell.

She reached for them and put them in the cart. Ichigo had assigned her the soups and the vegetable jobs, while he went for meat, and anything ranging from frozen piles of flesh to the sauce and to drinks.

She finally decided that she had enough, and was about to head towards Keigo when she heard a girl seemingly laugh, and listened in on the two.

"Is it you or the spices making it hot in here? Because your smokin'." She covered her mouth at the horrid pick up line, but heard the girl laugh and chuckle. She introduced herself to Keigo as Leah Clearwater, and in turn Keigo told her his name. She listened as they chatted it up, and she felt a small smile come to her face as the two kept talking.

She could hear in both of their voices that even though they met barely even five minutes ago, they were smitten, and that was saying something, Keigo never seemed like someone to fall in love at first sight, and neither did this Leah girl, and yet there they were.

She heard a small chuckle come from behind her, and saw Ichigo had his head tilted and was listening in also. Both shared a grin and smirked, before she called out boredly, "Oi, Keigo! Why not just invite her to dinner. We'll make extra." And they practically laughed at the shock and stuttering that came after, before he really asked her and she agreed, much too all three's shock, before she had to leave to go help one of her friends.

Slowly, they watched as Keigo rounded the corner with a look of pure bliss in his eyes. "She's the one." He said to them, making them start howling with laughter.

Leah was feeling giddy and happy. When she had first bumped into the guy, she was going to snap and scare him, then she looked in his eyes, and she felt as if he became her world. She no longer cared for Sam, hell, she didn't blame him anymore. All she felt was happiness. And although his pickup lines were cheesy- he was so sweet! And so adorable and she couldn't wait- he had given her his address and number and-

Leah froze. She realized in a second what had happened. She had seen how the others reacted, and how they were, and she never thought she'd go through that, but here she was, standing there, with the realization that she had just imprinted. On one of the transfers. She tried to regret it, make it seem bad, but all she could think of was how glad she was that he wasn't the gay one.

So with a last glance at the store she walked to the woods and ran home, not caring if the pack figured out she had imprinted- hell, let them know! The impossible just happened, and she was so happy! Just the thought in and of itself made her mentally smile.

Leah? She heard Jacobs questioning voice in her head, all she could reply with was Keigo's face and the feelings she felt as she ran at speeds she could never run before, which was a very fast seeing as to how she was already the fastest runner.

She felt him gasp, before she felt him smile and seem to laugh. You imprinted! He cheered in his head.

All she could do was smile and said she'd be home soon to tell everyone.

* * *

Leah arrived to see that everyone seemed to be meeting up again, and when she walked up, she knew she had a full-blown smile on her face and a bounce in her steps. "Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done to my sister?" Seth said jokingly with slight confusion in his voice.

Leah scowled, "It's still me runt. Just…. I'm happy…" This confused some, until Jacob laughed, and Edward mouth opened and said, "Oh…." Seth looked confused. "Oh? Oh what?" Leah skipped and sat down, grabbing a hot dog. "I imprinted." She stated, making Paul and Jared spit out their drinks.

Leah scowled at them. "I'd kick your ass for that if I wasn't so damn happy." She stated before freezing. "Ah shit…. I sound like a school girl…." Seth laughed and hugged her. "So! Who cares! Who is he?! Are you guys friends? Are you guys gonna do anything? Huh? Huh?" Seth was practically bouncing in enthusiasm, making them really wonder if he was really eighteen.

Leah shrugged. "Keigo Asano. I bumped into him in the spice aisle." She laughed. "He had such cheesy pickup lines, but they were sweet. We were talking when a voice from the next aisle basically told him to just hurry up and invite me to their group dinner and he did," She twirled her fingers in the grass, "I'm going tonight..."

At this there were several cheers. All Leah could do, was smile even more.

* * *

Ichigo was in the kitchen with a plain white apron on with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows as he continued making the fish, made sure the miso soup wouldn't cool, and needed to keep up with the rice when the doorbell rang, and Keigo practically flew to the door to answer.

Ichigo smirked as he heard Keigo chat happily, and hear the girl reply with enthusiasm. He peeked a glance out of a slightly ajar door that led from the kitchen to the conjoining hallway and caught sight of a tall black-haired, tan, brown-eyed girl wearing a green Mt. Dew T-shirt, and knee-length shorts along with a pair of brown flip-flops.

He smiled, the food would be done in 5 to ten minutes, so Keigo had more than enough time to sweet talk and to flirt with the girl he's 'in love' with already and would be able to introduce her to their pets. All Ichigo could do was smile happily, he knew that he had to, even though it hurt a little. Keigo resembled Renji when they were together. All happy and excited.

Ichigo frowned at his thoughts. He was like that also, wasn't he? He was right?

Ichigo shook his head, of course he had been, he had loved Renji- no, he still did. He thought strongly, ignoring the empty ring the words seemed to have. He quickly checked on the food and saw that it was ready, and looked good, and he could only hope that the girl, Leah -he recalled from Keigo's nonstop talk about her- would like it.

He carried them to the dinner room's entrance and smiled at the sight he was greeted with. Tatsuki had her ear pressed against the door and was listening in on them, probably try to figure out how the girl liked Keigo. All Ichigo could do in response was shake his head lightly.

He set the main meal down and put the soup out, before calling out calmly and slightly coldly. "I hope the table will be set within the next 30 seconds, either wise NO one is eating. But me. While making you all watch." He smirked as he heard Keigo rushing to set everything out as He grabbed the sauces and the spices before carrying it all out with Tatsuki's help.

* * *

Leah was laughing and giggling and smiling as she talked with Keigo, who seemed nervous, and she knew the girl –Tatsuki she believed was listening in, but she didn't mind at all. All she could concentrate on anyways was the way Keigo talked and laughed and walked. He was so hyper and happy and she felt so stupid for ever liking someone like Sam.

But Keigo's whole attitude changed when the gay guy- Ichigo was it?- yelled about setting the table, and after smelling the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen she was right by him helping. While setting the table she wondered what the guy looked like. Keigo said his hair color is strange and belonged in a pumpkin patch, but that it was natural, and his eyes were that of a scary movies, and his attitude was very grumpy, and yet he was like an older brother to him.

Keigo. Keigo. Keigo. His house. His friends. His smile. Even his cats. Everything was about him now, and her mind made it that way. And she didn't know if she liked it. But she couldn't help but shake her head fondly as he accidentally dropped a napkin before he decided to just kick it under the table.

Leah smiled and shook her head. No. She did not mind it. She rather enjoyed it._ Although_, she thought, _she could do without the kittens who were running all over the entryway, and the one-eyed one that_ _lunged at her…_

* * *

Tatsuki and Ichigo sat on one side of the table, as Keigo sat at the other side with Leah. Tatsuki knew how to interrogate her without her realizing, and she did. Only Ichigo knew what she was doing, but instead of joining in, all he did was observe her. The way she seemed to never be able to remove her eyes from Keigo, and Keigo didn't seem to either. As if there was something making them notice each other and want to get to know one and another.

Ichigo sat back and just observed, much like Phoebe who was sitting in the entry way staring at Leah with a strange look, before looking out the window as it rained for the fifth time that day, reminding him of the night by the river, especially since it was in two days….

"-go! Ichigo?!" he turned his head to Keigo seeing his confused look Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, the rain reminded me I need to send flowers…." At this Keigo frowned along with Tatsuki before realization flashed in their eyes. "Ah, yeah, I do to." Tatsuki replied. Keigo nodded. "Yeah… but as I was asking, Ichigo, do you think that maybe we could go and eat with her family sometime? All three of us? It's just Leah, her mother, and her brother." Ichigo tilted his head before nodding, distracted by the rain again.

Keigo bounced in excitement before talking about how cool it was that Ichigo agreed. "So when would be a good time?" Keigo asked Leah, wondering when he could see her again. Leah tilted her head. "Maybe, a couple of days from now? That should be good." She nodded. Keigo was about to agree but was cut off by Tatsuki. "That's…. not a good idea…." She cast a glance at Keigo then tilted her head at Ichigo who once again was entranced by the rainfall.

Keigo nodded sadly. "Um… how about next week? Is that ok with you? And tomorrow you and I can go somewhere like a restaurant? Ok?" He sounded happy and hopeful, so Leah agreed. But the whole time she was frowning and glancing at the distracted Ichigo and the way he kept looking as if something had been taken away… destroyed… killed…

At the last thought she knew. She realized right away what they meant now. Someone had died, they wanted to send flowers to the person, and it had to be soon, since they couldn't come earlier than next week. But in reality, she didn't mind. She still mourned her father; she would let them mourn this person.

* * *

15 minutes later found Tatsuki observing as Leah drove away, with Keigo on the porch waving with a big smile on his face. She shook her head, realizing how strange it was that he fell in love, just like that. In a second. But she had seen stranger.

She slowly backed away, and looked for Ichigo while frowning. Where could he be? She couldn't even find Phoebe, while all the kittens went off to play with Keigo. She continued walking and searching until a thump from the basement cut off her line of thought. She slowly walked down the stairs and watched as Ichigo practically murdered a mannequin multiple times.

She shook her head at the sight and grabbed two wooden katana's from the wall and hyped herself up, ignoring the husky sitting at the bottom the stairs watching and waiting. She headed towards Ichigo.

She knew how to handle a katana, she made sure she could. After she had learnt about what exactly had happened, she begged of her instructor to teach her the way of the sword, and he had. She was one of the best, he had said. But at the moment, she knew she was about to go against one of the best swordsmen in existence.

She walked over, and handed him one, before getting into position, waiting for him to move. He took it, but stood still, not getting into any stance she knew. Tatsuki frowned, but scowled and lunged, a second later she was about to hit him, she was just an inch and- he side stepped.

She swung the sword back, thinking he might try her opening on her side, when she blinked to realized he had it pressed to her throat. She gulped. "How-?" Ichigo sighed. "You rely on stances and books too much. Focus on the enemy, not the moves."

Ichigo backed away from her. "Again." He instructed, and at first she wanted to frown and bop him on the head but realized what was happening. Not only was he calming down but he, Ichigo Kurosaki, most likely the best sword fighter ever, was teaching her how to wield a sword, and how to truly know how to use it.

So without a single complaint, she got up and listened.

* * *

**Hey everyone, again I'm sorry for my wacked up update schedule, between school and my sports activities (which are thankfully over) and my clubs, I was really busy, and then I had to attend all my sisters events... but now, I'm going to try my hardest to update quicker. or at least take less time than this one...**

**Plus, this may sound cliché, but reviews really do encourage me to write, its like a nagging mom threatening to take my laptop away if I don't clean my room... so yeah, REVIEW PLEASE. **

**And again I must thank 9tail-Naruto, Ice Night, Haosbattler, AnimeLoverLoverOfWriting, NGBW, and FallenThorns for reviewing!**

* * *

**Review Please ^-^**


End file.
